


More Than Good Enough

by Dreamin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Molly, F/M, Genderswap, Male Molly, female Seb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 13:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16493783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Dr. Molloy Hooper is still pining over his longtime crush, Sherlock Holmes. Sebastienne Moran decides he needs to get his mind off the consulting detective.





	More Than Good Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> My first Sebolly genderswap. Yeah, I found their first names in a baby name book.
> 
> The rating for this is somewhere between a T and an M. Sexytimes are touched on and there's a reference to masturbation.

Dr. Molloy Hooper leaned back, away from the microscope he’d been hunched over, then shut his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. The contacts had started to itch over an hour ago, now he had a headache on top of that. _Damn Sherlock for asking me to run these tests after I’ve already worked a double. While I’m at it, damn me for agreeing Every. Single. Time. And damn my heart for still wanting him._

Five years of knowing Sherlock had done nothing to lessen the crush Molloy had on the man. If anything, the crush had only gotten stronger. Still, he knew better than to act on his feelings – repeated attempts to ask the Consulting Detective out early in their acquaintance had been met with misunderstanding (the coffee) and an apology (that horrible Christmas). Now, a year since Sherlock’s return from the “dead,” things were just as they’d always been. Molloy and Sherlock were friends, good friends, even, but nothing more.

The doors to the path lab burst open, making him jump. Turning, he saw Sebastienne Moran, Moriarty’s former right-hand woman, walk in, her stiletto heels clicking on the tile floor. Molloy couldn’t help staring at her shapely legs beneath her leather mini skirt and man’s white dress shirt. He mentally shook his head – Seb was his best friend and best friends didn’t think of each other like that.

She approached him then leaned her hip against the table he was working on, smirking. “Still working for His Nibs, I see. He’s got you on a short leash.”

_If only,_ Molloy thought, blushing. “I-I’m happy to help.”

“Happy to be at his beck and call, you mean.” She held out one well-manicured hand to him. “Let’s go blow off some steam while the night is still middle-aged.”

“Seb…”

“Whatever tests you’re running, it can wait until morning. It’s a missing painting, not a missing person.”

Molloy sighed quietly. His head was killing him and he wasn’t making any progress… “Alright. Just let me tell Sherlock.” He pulled his mobile out of his pocket but Seb snatched it away.

“No, Sherlock doesn’t own you, you don’t owe him anything. You’ll get back to the tests in the morning, that should be good enough for him.”

He sighed again. “Fine.” He held out his hand. “My phone?”

Seb ignored his hand and started swiping through his photos, grinning all the while. “Has Sherlock seen these? You’ve managed to capture his good side pretty well.”

Molloy tried to grab his phone, his cheeks flaming, but she moved out of his reach. “What I do with those pictures is none of your business.”

She grinned. “Wank bank, got it.” She swiped to another photo and her eyes widened slightly. “Huh. Nice one of me.” She held up his phone, showing him a photo he’d taken of Seb napping on his sofa after working all night for Mycroft. He’d forgotten the photo was there. After a moment, she gave him back his phone. “C’mon. We’ll go to the pub and drown our sorrows in good beer and bad karaoke.”

He raised an eyebrow at her. “You’re a whisky drinker, and what sorrows do you have?”

Seb shrugged. “You’re not the only one suffering from a case of unrequited love.”

* * *

By the time Molloy was on his second beer and halfway through a basket of chips, he was feeling much better. “The next time I see him, I’ll ask Sherlock out,” he declared.

Seb rolled her eyes. “I hate to sound like a cliché-”

Molloy snorted. “God forbid.”

“But he’s just not into you. You need someone who actually wants to be with you.”

It was his turn to roll his eyes. “In case you haven’t noticed, those aren’t exactly thick on the ground.”

“All you need is one.” She took another sip of her whisky.

“Yeah? Well, what about you?”

“Me?”

“You said you’re dealing with unrequited love too. So, who’s the idiot?” Molloy’s eyes widened. “Please tell me it’s not Sherlock.”

Seb snorted. “I don’t date outside my species.”

“Sherlock’s human.”

She smirked. “Nope, I’m pretty sure he’s an alien.”

Molloy rolled his eyes. “Fine, if it’s not Sherlock then who? Mycroft?”

“I don’t date my boss, not anymore.”

“Greg?”

“We’d kill each other.”

“Anderson?”

Seb rolled her eyes. “I like my men to have more than two brain cells to rub together.”

“Not Moriarty still?”

“Do I look like a necrophiliac?”

“Then who…” He trailed off as a thought got through the fuzziness of his brain. “Me?”

“Finally, he gets it,” she muttered, her cheeks faintly pink. She tossed back the rest of her glass then laid down enough money from her purse to cover her drink and a good tip. “I gotta go, I’ll see you whenever.” She turned then started walking towards the doors.

“Seb! Wait!” Molloy shouted. He threw down some money then ran after her.

She was about to hail a cab when he caught up to her. Placing both hands on her shoulders, he turned her to him. She wouldn’t meet his eyes but her cheeks were even redder.

“Were you ever going to tell me?” he asked softly.

“Not while you were still pining after the Consulting Idiot. He … he doesn’t deserve you, Molloy. You’re the sweetest, softest, best man I-”

He didn’t let her finish, kissing her with a sudden passion. She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her lithe body to his.

* * *

They made love in his bed, slow and sweet. Her tears knocked him for a loop but she was quick to assure him that they were happy tears. After, she curled up at his side, her head on his shoulder.

“No one’s ever going to believe this,” he murmured.

“It’ll be fun watching their reactions,” she murmured. “Fifty quid says Sherlock thinks it’s all an act.”

He chuckled. “I’d take that bet but I happen to agree with you.”

She lifted her head to look at him. “Do you wish it had been Sherlock you’d taken home instead?”

“No,” he said honestly. “No one knows me like you.”

Seb grinned. “And don’t you ever forget it.”

Molloy grinned back then kissed her deeply.


End file.
